How To Tame Your Hybrid
by Aqualover5711
Summary: In a desperate attempt to subdue him, Bonnie tries to once again put the Hybrid curse on Klaus. Needless to say, things go terribly wrong. On the night of the full moon, when his power is at its peak, Klaus is trapped in his deadly werewolf form. Every night he goes on a dangerous rampage that he'll only stop when Bonnie finds a way to undo her mistake. REST INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: In a desperate attempt to subdue him, Bonnie tries to once again put the Hybrid curse on Klaus. Needless to say, things go terribly wrong. On the night of the full moon, when his power is at its peak, Klaus is trapped in his deadly werewolf form. Every night he goes on a dangerous rampage that he'll only stop when Bonnie finds a way to undo her mistake. One night he shows up on the doorstep of a certain blond vampire and this is where their wild tale begins. Only Caroline can tame the Original Hybrid, but first she must accept the feelings she's tried her hardest to deny. To break this new curse, they must learn how to love each other against the greatest of odds. AU Season 3 (after 3X15) Klaroline fic.

**Author's Note: I'm going to put a short prologue and the first chapter together. This will be my first multi-chapter Vampire Diaries fanfic. I want to focus mainly on the events and Klaroline stuff that occurs after Klaus shows up at Caroline's house, but there will be flashbacks interspersed throughout that describe the events leading up to it (that are in the summary) in detail. Thoughts are in italics.**

**Prologue**

**{Klaus' POV}**

Klaus watched from the woods as the bodies of his latest victims were found by Sheriff Forbes and her incompetent lackeys, his amber eyes burning with a fierce, feral fire. They were a man and woman, a young couple, who had been going on a walk under the moonlight. They were mauled beyond recognition and he knew that the Sheriff knew it had been no mere animal attack, although that was the official story. Saying there was a rogue wolf on the loose was not much of a stretch from the truth. However, the Council would know a werewolf was actually responsible. Whether they knew it was him or not, he wasn't certain at this time. He didn't much care either, as there was nothing they could do to stop him.

It had been three nights since that blasted little witch had placed a new curse on him. She had been intending to put the same Hybrid curse on him as before and re-seal his werewolf side, but her lack of skill required for such a powerful spell had led to the opposite happening. He was now trapped in his werewolf form, unable to return to his vampire self. He was a magnificent creature, but he preferred to be able to change at will, so being stuck like this was extremely frustrating.

As he was unable to verbalize threats, each night he had slaughtered a few unsuspecting mortals and left their bodies as a message to Bonnie that the killing wouldn't stop until she had reversed her spell. He could see Bonnie and Elena standing a ways back, looking on with wide eyes full of horror. _Oh little witch, you know what you must do. Undo your spell and the massacre will stop. It is as simple as that. _He saw Bonnie look around and she scowled as she caught sight of his amber eyes watching them. He flashed her a wicked grin before he turned and padded deeper into the forest.

Later that night, he slunk out of the woods and like a silent shadow, he stalked through town, searching for his next victim. It had begun to rain, making scents harder to distinguish. He growled under his breath and padded under an overhang, shaking out his thick jet-black fur. He sat down and gazed out into the night, lost in thought. _Perhaps I shall spare the townsfolk this one night. Besides, there are better ways to get under the witch's skin. _He cocked his head to the side as he contemplated what to do. He was growing weary of sleeping in the woods and he was getting a bit lonely… He pricked his ears as a sudden idea came to him. _Ah, of course. I have the perfect way of getting everything I want and to mess with Bonnie and her irritating friends at the same time. _He gave a low wolfish version of a chuckle and then padded off once more, running through the rain towards the house of a certain blonde vampire.

**Chapter 1**

**{Caroline's POV}**

A loud crack of thunder boomed at the same moment that there was a muffled thump on her front porch. Caroline had been sitting on her couch, watching her favorite movie The Notebook for the thousandth time. She jumped slightly at the sudden noise and paused the movie.

Standing swiftly, she warily approached the front door and peeked out through the curtains covering the glass window. She could see nothing but darkness outside and even with her vampire hearing, she couldn't pick up on any sounds. She had been so sure that she had heard something though.

She cautiously opened the front door a crack and stuck her head out. "Hello?" she called, sounding bolder than she actually felt. When she received no answer, she was about to shut the door, frowning in irritation, when a pair of amber eyes came into view. Caroline backed up a few steps, forgetting to close the door in her haste. Out of the shadows stepped a powerful looking black wolf, larger than Tyler in his wolf form and with fur a bit longer, giving it a wilder look. Those amber eyes gazed straight into hers and a small shiver ran down her spine. She knew a werewolf when she saw one and this wasn't Tyler. She sucked in a sharp breath as the realization hit her. "Klaus?" she said breathlessly, eyes wide in shock.

She could have sworn the wolf smirked in response. There was no doubt in her mind now that this was Klaus' werewolf form because a) even in animal form, she would recognize that irritating smirk anywhere, b) most werewolves, Tyler included, would be snarling and snapping at her, trying to rip her apart, and c) it wasn't a full moon so this could only be a hybrid. Klaus merely tilted his muzzle up proudly and looked at her expectantly.

She frowned at him, raising one delicate eyebrow. She had heard from Bonnie that Klaus had been trapped in his werewolf form due to a curse gone awry and to be extra cautious until she could reverse it. "What do you want Klaus? There's no way in Hell I'm letting you into my house no matter how much you give me the 'lost puppy' look. I know you have a crush on me, but this is bordering on creepy, even for you. Now go away before my mom gets home or I call animal control!" she spat.

Klaus barked out a rough laugh and before her incredulous eyes, proceeded to lie down on her front porch and rest his head on his huge forepaws, looking at her defiantly. He obviously had no intention of leaving and she knew she couldn't make him.

She rolled her eyes and huffed in frustration. "Ugh, you are such a pain. Fine, be gone before morning and don't let my mom see you!" she growled. With that, she slammed the door in his smug furry face as hard as she could. There was another flash of lightning and crack of thunder as she stomped back towards the couch. She paused and glanced back towards the door. She bit her lip, but then shook her head. "No! Stop it Caroline! He doesn't deserve sympathy and besides, I'm pretty sure he's not afraid of a little lightning and thunder. Just leave it be and go back to your movie." she scolded herself.

She sat back on the couch in determination to ignore Klaus until he went away. However, no matter how hard she tried, the same part of her that had desired to help Tyler during his first transformation, despite the risks, was now nagging at her to help that evil but annoyingly charming Original hybrid. Muttering under her breath, she stomped back to the front door and threw it open. Klaus raised his head and twitched his ears as if asking what she was doing back so soon. She glared at him and jabbed a finger into her house. "Fine, you can come inside, but only until the storm stops. Do not get near any of the furniture or me, and I still want you gone before morning. If my mom bothers to come home tonight, hide until I can open the back door for you. Also, don't leave the living room. I want to be able to see you at all times." she ordered.

Klaus tilted his head to the side and looked at her slyly as he slipped past her into the house. She couldn't help herself in admiring his sleek body and graceful lope as he walked by her, but when she realized that she was staring, she looked away sharply and shut the door. She turned around to find Klaus lying on the floor at the foot of the couch, looking at her knowingly. She groaned. _He knows I was watching him. Great, that's just what I need. _She stormed back to the couch and skirted around Klaus, sitting down with her arms folded over her chest stubbornly.

She started the movie up again, but occasionally found herself sneaking glances at the now lightly dozing wolf at her feet, wondering how someone so evil could look so sad and lost. Despite being in werewolf form, he seemed almost... human.

**So, what does everyone think? I don't know how good this chapter was, but I still enjoyed writing it. I might not update until I get a certain number of reviews but I haven't decided for sure yet. Anyway, please leave reviews with any comments and/or questions you may have. Constructive criticism only please. **

**Sincerely,**

**The Mistress of Chaos a.k.a. Aqua**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**{Klaus' POV}**

Klaus blinked open his eyes and lifted his head off his paws. It was still night time, but the storm had stopped. The TV was still on but the movie was over and the menu screen was replaying over and over. He stood and stretched luxuriously, then glanced over at Caroline.

His blonde angel was fast asleep, snuggled into the couch cushions with her head resting on her hand, her lips parted slightly as her chest rose with deep, even breaths. _Such exquisite beauty; it is a shame I cannot paint in this form, for the chance to capture this sleeping goddess on canvas surely won't come again. _He let out a deep sigh and sat down to observe her as she slept.

After a while, he decided that he desired her conscious company, so with a small, mischievous grin he licked her cheek. He watched as she frowned in her sleep, raised a hand to wipe her cheek, then felt around her for the source of the wetness, her hand eventually coming to rest on top of his head. He leaned into her touch slightly as she stroked her fingers through his soft fur, her brows furrowing in confusion. Then suddenly her eyes shot open and she curled up into a tight ball with a yelp, staring at him with wide eyes.

He gazed back at her with his best innocent look, but she wasn't fooled. Her blue eyes blazed with anger and…_ is that embarrassment? _She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, the fluffy projectile glancing harmlessly off the side of his head. "Klaus! That is disgusting! You licked me!" she yelled, fuming.

She stood and stalked off to the sink in the hallway bathroom, pointedly ignoring him as she did so. He followed after her and watched in amusement as she used copious amounts of soap and scrubbed her cheek roughly until it was raw, before that faded back to her flawless creamy skin. Once she was satisfied that she had gotten all of his hybrid germs off, she whirled on him, pointing a firm finger in his face. He had to admire her bravery. "Okay, storm's over! I want you out!" she said sternly.

Klaus raised his chin and tail proudly and gave her his infamous 'I'm the alpha remember? I do what I want.' look, before padding back into the living room and jumping onto the couch, lounging back and licking one forepaw nonchalantly as if he owned the place.

Caroline curled her lip in a soft snarl and stomped over the couch. She put her hands on her hips and glared down at him. "Off my couch you big furball! You're still wet and you're shedding!" she hissed. He just huffed in response. Caroline folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. He just looked at her calmly, his tail slowly swishing back and forth, his whole posture taunting her. She suddenly threw her arms up in the air in exasperation. "Fine! You are so stubborn! I give up! Just lay there and get your smelly wet hybrid stench all over my couch! Whatever!" she exclaimed. She snatched up the remote and flopped back into the armchair beside the couch, turning off the TV. She shot him an annoyed look as he let out breathy huffs of laughter. "Glad you find my frustration so hilarious." she muttered.

Despite it being around 5:00 in the morning, neither of them was really tired any more. They both stayed in the same place, lapsing into a comfortable, albeit slightly awkward silence, or Caroline did anyway as he didn't have a choice. Caroline was staring off into space, determined not to look at him and he was examining the pictures on the wall behind the couch.

He was so absorbed in observing these captured moments of her life that he failed to notice at first when she sat down on the couch beside him. His flanks twitched and he turned his head to look at her in surprise. She was holding a dark blue towel in her hands and was gently biting her lip in that way she did when she was uncertain about something. He loved that little quirk of hers. Of course, he loved everything about her. He cocked his head to the side questioningly. She sighed. "It seems like my mom stayed at the station again tonight, busy with work as usual. She'll most likely just stay there for the day now… so I don't mind if you stay until I have to leave for school. That's still a few hours away." she said softly.

Klaus blinked and just gazed at her in mild disbelief for a moment, before nudging her hand gently with his nose in a gesture of appreciation. She pulled her hand back out of instinct, but then took a deep breath and relaxed, knowing he wasn't going to hurt her. If he had wanted to, he would have done it by now, especially since she had so foolishly fallen asleep so close to him.

She held up the towel and he gazed from it to her warily. She chuckled at his look of trepidation. "Hey, if you're going to be spending any more time on my couch, you may as well be dry. It can't be comfortable for you having all that soaked fur." she explained. Before he could react or protest in any way, she had the towel draped over his body and was carefully but firmly scrubbing his fur dry, the feel of her slender fingers kneading against his taught muscles sending strange but pleasant shivers down his spine and through the rest of his body. He let out a contented sigh and closed his eyes, letting her rhythmic strokes lull him into a more peaceful place than he had been in so long. Then after a brief hesitation, she cautiously moved the towel through the thick scruff of his neck, then onto the top of his head, rubbing it with the towel tenderly with one hand. With her other, her fingers quivering a bit, she reached out and brushed the tips lightly against one ear, feeling the velvety black fur with curiosity in her azure eyes. He tilted his head to the side a bit so she could scratch that spot behind his ear that all dogs and wolves, or werewolves, loved, and although he didn't see it, a small smile flickered at the corners of her mouth.

He opened his eyes and peered into hers, longing burning in their amber depths. Caroline paused in her drying of his face, one hand on his cheek and the other still lightly stroking his ear, staring into those wild but lonely eyes, her next breath frozen on her perfect lips.

In that moment, nothing else mattered but those blue eyes, so full of light yet shadowed by fear, doubt, confusion and uncertainty. He felt a faint stirring deep within his dead and blackened heart, and a small flicker of hope sparked inside him that he couldn't push back down no matter how hard he tried.

He found himself wishing they could just remain in this moment for the rest of their eternal lives.

**So what do you guys think about the Klaroline moment at the end? I personally loved writing this chapter even more than the first :). Please review if you wish for me to continue!**

**Sincerely,**

**The Mistress of Chaos a.k.a. Aqua**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**{Caroline's POV}**

She remembered to breathe after a few moments, sucking in a shaky breath and pulling her hands back. She cleared her throat. "Uh, well, you're dry now mostly. I'll go put this towel in the washing machine and be right back." she murmured, standing up swiftly. _What is wrong with me? Why was I just sitting there staring at him like that? I was practically petting him! His fur is so soft and that muscular body… even in wolf form he's enticing… No! I cannot be attracted to Klaus! He's trying to get into my head and make me feel this way! Snap out of it Caroline!, _she mentally reprimanded herself.

She threw the fur covered towel in the washing machine and turned it on before slowly heading back to the living room, wondering where to go from here. She wasn't sure why she had even let Klaus stay any longer than originally intended, but she hadn't been able to bring herself to throw him out into the cold wet night, despite everything he had done. She refused to think about why that might be. She sighed and returned to the living room, only to find that he wasn't on the couch anymore. She looked around worriedly for a moment before spotting him sitting in the doorway between her kitchen and living room. She raised an eyebrow at him as she walked up to him. "I didn't say I was going to feed you. Can't you go hunt or something?" she asked.

Klaus just shrugged his broad shoulders and trotted further into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and followed, grumbling under her breath about how she had gotten stuck babysitting a werewolf that was a spoiled brat. She heard Klaus laughing softly at that and she smiled slightly, thinking how strange it was to hear a wolf laughing, but there was no mistake that that was what that sound was. "Fine, I'm going to fix myself some cereal and then I'll find something for you." she promised. She smirked at him. "I'm fresh out of dog food though, I hope that's okay." she teased. Klaus flattened his ears back and curled his lip in a snarl.

She held her hands up in surrender. "Jeesh, it was just a joke. Chill." she muttered. He gave her a stern glare before he trotted to her kitchen table, grabbed the leg of one of the chairs in his jaws and pulled it back. He jumped onto it and sat down. She laughed at the sight. "Wow. That's not something you see every day. A wolf sitting at a table." she said with a soft chuckle. She looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow. "I honestly expected you to be more… wild… in this form. How are you able to act like your vampire self still? I thought werewolves lost themselves to their instincts when they turned." she commented.

Klaus gave her a sly grin that showed off his deadly white fangs and let out a low bark. "Oh right. I guess even with the Hybrid curse you've had a lot of practice. It's probably different for Hybrids anyway." she guessed. Klaus nodded. He cocked his head to side and gestured with his muzzle towards her pantry.

"Oh yeah, breakfast. I almost forgot." she laughed, her eyes bright and happy. She wasn't sure why she felt so good when the sworn enemy of her and her friends was in her kitchen, but for the first time in a while she felt like she could actually be herself. She skipped over to the pantry and pulled out a box of froot loops, then grabbed a bowl and a jug of milk from the fridge. She fixed her breakfast, then looked at Klaus and bit her lip. "Umm.. I don't know what you want or what you can eat in that form. Meat would be the obvious choice but my mom might notice if our pork chops suddenly go missing from our fridge. I'm a vegetarian so she knows I wouldn't eat them. By the way, trying to be vegetarian as a vampire is not easy. That's why I stick with blood bags mostly. Drinking blood doesn't count as meat eating does it? It comes from peoples' bodies, or the occasional unsuspecting bunny, but it isn't actually eating them." she rambled in her nervousness.

Klaus was looking at her with a small smirk, seemingly fascinated and amused by her bizarre confession. It was hard to distinguish the expressions of a wolf, but she found she was getting better at it after each attempt. He just shook his head and snorted. He flicked his tail at her cereal and twitched his ears.

"You want cereal? Uh, weird choice but okay. I guess if you wanted meat you would go hunt." she said with a small shrug. She looked through her stock of cereal boxes, furrowing her brow in contemplation. She finally picked a box of Frosted Flakes and fixed him a bowl, setting it down in front of him before sitting down across from him. "I was out of Froot Loops, sorry." she apologized.

Klaus shrugged and dipped his muzzle into the bowl, eating the cereal with surprisingly good manners, delicately lapping up the milk, more like a cat than a wolf. She chuckled and ate her cereal as well.

After breakfast was done they returned to the living room and she introduced him to a few episodes of her favorite morning soap opera, giving him a running commentary on what was going on, glancing at him from time to time.

He was watching her more than the TV, but would occasionally glance at as she explained something to him, making various noises of disbelief, amusement and exasperation. She was fascinated by his expressive body language and various vocal noises and found herself starting to almost understand him, or at least the general idea of what he was trying to communicate to her. She was so caught up in the whole experience that she was shocked to see that it was already 7:00 when she next looked at the clock. "Crap! I have to get ready! School starts in an hour and I have a student council meeting I have to be at at 7:30!" she fretted. She turned off the TV and looked at him, a slightly manic gleam in her eyes. "Okay, you stay here and I'm going to go get dressed. Then I'll let you out before I leave. You need to go for real alright? No one can know you were here." she said hurriedly. He let out a sigh but nodded in consent.

She zoomed upstairs in vampire speed and was back a few minutes later, wavy golden locks freshly brushed and makeup applied. She was wearing a white tank top, a cute midnight blue jacket that cut off midway on her torso, black leggings that hugged her lovely toned legs and black flats. Klaus looked her over and grinned approvingly. She rolled her eyes. "Glad you approve." she said sarcastically, but with teasing affection in her voice as well.

She gazed at him with a faint smile, but her eyes were conflicted. "Well, I'll admit I appreciate having you around to keep me company. It wasn't too bad spending some time with you, but don't let that get to your head. This doesn't mean I like you or anything okay? This was nothing more than me showing you a small bit of kindness out of the goodness of my heart, although I don't think you really deserve it. You're still the enemy and I'm already going to be in huge trouble if any of my friends find out about this so doing this again is definitely out of the question. We should both just forget this. Got that?" she asked with her hands on her hips, her voice stern, but the look Klaus was giving her told her he wasn't fooled. Of course he could hear the uncertainty that made her voice tremble ever so slightly and way her heart was beating quicker than usual. She looked away from him and headed to the door. "I'll check that the coast is clear before I head out." she murmured, her back turned to Klaus so she didn't catch the way he suddenly froze, curled his lips back in a silent snarl, and slunk out of view of the front door, back into her kitchen.

She opened the door and her eyes widened in surprise and a hint of fear, coming face to face with the last person she wanted at her house right now.

"Hey Caroline, are you ready to go?" Tyler asked with a bright smile.

**Dun-dun-dunnn! So, what does everyone think? Please review if you liked it :). **

**Sincerely,**

**The Mistress of Chaos a.k.a. Aqua**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A fair warning to my loyal readers. This is going to be a sad chapter, but don't worry. There will be much Klaroline in the future, once Caroline finally comes to terms with her real feelings, which won't be too much longer. Tyler will be out of the picture soon enough. This doesn't mean their path to falling in love is going to be smooth though by any means. I have plenty of drama planned for our favorite duo before that happens :). **

**{Klaus' POV}**

Klaus watched Tyler with narrowed eyes from the kitchen, wanting nothing more than to rip his throat out but knowing he couldn't do that to Caroline. The fur along his spine was bristling and his whole body was tense as he observed the scene that followed the mutt's arrival.

Caroline backed up a step. "Um… yeah, I'm ready. Why are you here though?" she asked Tyler in confusion.

Tyler's grin faded slightly and he looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean? I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to walk to school together." he replied, still smiling as he stepped into the house.

Caroline chuckled a bit nervously. "Okay sure, but can you go on ahead? I just remembered that I forgot something. I'll catch up." she said.

Tyler narrowed his eyes slightly at her flustered tone, her too bright eyes and slightly guilty smile. "Caroline, is there something you're not telling me?" he asked softly.

Caroline's eyes widened just a bit, but it was enough. "What? Don't be silly! Just go and I'll be with you in a few seconds!" she exclaimed lightly.

Tyler cocked his head to the side and scanned the room before looking back at her. Nothing seemed unusual but he could hear her heart beating quicker than usual, like she was afraid of him. He suddenly froze as an all-too familiar scent assaulted his sensitive nose. He took a step toward Caroline, making her back up again. Klaus flattened his ears back, not taking his intense gaze from the mongrel for an instant.

"Why does your house smell like _him _Caroline? His stink is all over your living room. Wait… there's something off about it… WHAT THE HELL Caroline?! This is the scent of his werewolf form!" Tyler snapped. He took a deep breath to calm himself, his dark eyes suspicious but concerned. He wasn't sure why she looked so guilty, but he would give her the benefit of the doubt. "Did he barge in here this morning? Did he hurt you? He didn't bite you did he?" he demanded.

Caroline shook her head. "No, no, it's not like that…." she murmured, feeling trapped. She bit her lip and quickly changed the subject. "Look, I'm fine okay? He wouldn't hurt me and you know that. Thanks for worrying about me but nothing happened. Obviously you haven't been informed of everything that's going on. Klaus has been trapped in his werewolf form for the past three days thanks to a spell gone screwy. Bonnie tried to put the Hybrid curse back on him but it didn't work and instead it temporarily sealed his vampire self. She's trying to figure out how to reverse it. " she said in a rush.

Tyler raised his eyebrows. "Really? Serves him right. Why is Bonnie trying to reverse it? I say just leave him like that." he said vindictively.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Uh, maybe because if she doesn't, he might slaughter the entire town. He's just as dangerous in werewolf form, that danger heightened by the fact that he's out for vengeance." she replied testily. Her eyes darted in the direction of the kitchen, frowning slightly.

Tyler huffed. "Well, whatever. That still doesn't explain why his scent is all over your house. It's fresh too. I'm glad he didn't hurt you, but I want to know the truth Caroline." he said firmly, his voice hard with a hint of a growl.

Caroline sighed. "Fine. Unlike you and any other werewolf it seems, Klaus doesn't lose himself when he turns. He's the same snarky smug hybrid that he always is, just without being able to talk. _God I miss that gorgeous voice of his… wait, stop there Caroline. Stop thinking stuff like that. _He showed up on my porch last night during that really bad storm. I yelled at him to leave but you know how stubborn he is with his 'I'm the all-powerful Original Hybrid and I do what I want' alpha-male complex." she explained. This description had Klaus chuckling internally. Caroline took a deep breath and continued. "I slammed the door in his face and went back to watching my movie, but then the storm got worse and…. I don't know okay?" she muttered.

Tyler was visibly trembling. "You let him in?! What were you THINKING letting that disgusting piece of … were you even thinking Caroline?! I know he has a creepy obsession with you, but do you have feelings for him too? Is that what's happening?! Answer me!" he snarled. His voice was full of anger, betrayal, disgust, and shock.

Caroline's eyes widened. "No! I love you Tyler, you know that! How could you even think that I have feelings for _Klaus_ of all people! I don't know why I helped him, but I guess I'm too kind for my own good sometimes. I took pity on him for being stuck outside in that storm so I told him he could come in just until it was over. As you pointed out, he's obsessed with me, so I knew I wouldn't be in danger. I made a mistake alright? I let my kindhearted nature override my logic, but I won't let it happen again. I can't believe you would even think for a moment that I could feel anything other than hate for the guy that has done so much harm to you and the rest of my friends." she retorted sharply.

Klaus felt hurt pierce through him at her harsh words but shoved it down and locked it away in side of him like he always did. Her words to Tyler echoed the ones she had spoken to him just minutes before, when she had told him to just forget everything that had happened between them. _Of course she doesn't have any feelings for me. How could she after everything I've done? Those moments we shared last night and this morning were clearly just my overactive imagination. All I am is a mistake, brought about by a rash impulse of sympathy. Oh she is a dangerous seductress. Luring me into her trap, making me think she cared when it was really nothing more than an act of pity towards a poor, lonely creature stuck out in the rain. She probably would have done the exact same for any stray dog that showed up on her porch. _he thought bitterly.

Tyler felt himself starting to relax a bit, but he could still tell she was holding back on him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. "What else aren't you telling me?" he growled.

He didn't give Caroline a chance to respond. That mangy mutt was hurting her and that pushed him over the edge. He growled ferociously, baring his razor sharp fangs as he stepped out from the kitchen and stalked towards Tyler. Tyler's eyes widened slightly and he let go of Caroline, stepping back. Klaus didn't give him a chance to get away though. He lunged forward at frightening speed and tackled him to the ground, planting his large paws on his chest and pinning him to the floor, his amber eyes blazing wildly. Tyler struggled underneath him, his own eyes turning amber, but it was no use. Klaus was much stronger than him and he didn't take kindly to anyone who dared to hurt his angel, regardless of how she felt towards him and how it had hurt him. He was about to end his pathetic life when he heard Caroline take a step towards them. "Klaus stop! Let him go! He has every right to be angry with me and I know you do too, but if you truly care about me, you won't hurt him! I just led you on by letting you in and I'm sorry for that, but I love Tyler. The others haven't seen what I've seen though. There is a part of you that can feel, that's human, I'm certain of it. That doesn't change how I feel about you, but if nothing else it makes me want to believe that you'll show mercy this one time, for my sake. Please." she begged quietly, her voice quivering as she held back distressed tears.

He hesitated, his ears flat back and his claws digging into Tyler's shoulders. Then it was as if all the fight simply drained from his body. His tail drooped and with a last vicious snap of his teeth at Tyler, he got off of him and stalked towards the front door. He glanced back over his shoulder at Caroline, locking eyes with her with a look that clearly said that this wasn't over. She could deny it all she wanted, but she knew as well as he did that the connection they had felt as they sat staring at each other on the couch while she was drying him off had been real. If she wanted to forget the events of the evening, fine. He would never forget the way she had been happier than he had ever seen her as they ate cereal and watched those horrid soap operas as he listened to her chatter on about the show and her personal thoughts on the characters though and one day he would make her see the truth that was right in front of her. He shook his head and darted out of the house, running off into the woods.

Tyler got to his feet and watched him go, then turned back to Caroline. He was frowning and looked a bit annoyed but his eyes were still warm as he gazed into hers. "I can't believe that Klaus was still in your house even after the storm ended, but I'll forgive you for now Caroline. I guess we all make mistakes. However, I think you have some things you need to sort out before we can see each other again. Figure out where your heart is and then come find me. I love you and I know you love me too so I'll keep waiting for you however long you need me to. Just remember, that scumbag isn't capable of love. He wants to use you and you're much too strong to let him do that." he said seriously. He smiled a bit at her and then left as well.

**{Caroline's POV}**

Caroline let her tears flow freely as she slumped down to the floor. She hated herself for being attracted to Klaus but she couldn't deny that much. Did she care for him? She didn't know the answer to that. _Are you sure about that? _She shook her head. _No! I love Tyler! I don't know what happened with Klaus and me, but I won't let it go any further. He's the bad guy, the evil murderous villain who we have to find a way to kill so we're rid of him once and for all. _

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She knew she was going to be late for school, but she didn't care. She had to pull herself together and sort her feelings out, even the ones she rather just keep locked away forever. Until she did, she would never be able to be truly happy. It was time to decide who her heart really belonged to, even if it forced her to face truths that could destroy her.

From the woods came the sound of a long, drawn out howl full of more pain than she had thought one person was capable of feeling, a thousand years worth of it.

She put her head on her knees and sobbed silently as the haunting sound washed through her as if she was sharing every ounce of the raw emotions along with him.

**So I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but I figured it will do for now. Now that I got that angst out of my system I can finally have Caroline get a clue and stop denying what we all know she really feels, something that seriously needs to happen on the show. Anyway, reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Mistress of Chaos a.k.a. Aqua**


End file.
